Mornings with Cassidy
by wolverinacullen
Summary: BRASSIDY Brad Bell and Cassidy Haley are together. Brad loves Cassidy, but feels he's been distant. So one morning, he asks why. RnR, no flames plz.


_Author's Note- Okay, so I have fallen in love with the pairing of Brassidy. Yeah, Brad Bell/Cassidy Haley. You gotta admit, they're precious. So, this was actually spawned by a night on Twitter, old ideas coming to play, and yet ANOTHER replaying of Lady Antebellum, but backed with This Time by Cassidy Haley. :) So enjoy, and review please. Set in Brad's POV._

He's beautiful. That's just a simple statement of fact. Cassidy Haley is the most perfect man I've ever seen in my life, ever known, ever been blessed with. Yeah, I loved Adam, but Cassidy...there's just something there. Cassidy's got this...ever present playfulness. I love it. Then there are these times he's such an old soul, and you can see the weight of the world on his heart. I want to fix that, I really do. Nobody as perfect as Cassidy should feel pain.

He sat at his piano and he played. He did this every morning, or he had every morning I've been here. He plays beautiful, springy melodies, and slow, romantic ones. Sometimes they give me chills, other times, I want to sit there and smile with him. This morning, it was beautiful. It's slow and romantic, but it's light. It's the sound of love, if love had a sound.

"God you never know how happy you make me" he said, glancing over to me.

"You knew I was watching?" I asked, walking in to his side. He wore nothing but his boxers, sitting at the piano he loved so dearly.

"I always know you are" he said with a smile on his face, "Come here."

I sat down next to him and he sighed. He grinned as he put me on his lap.

I shook my head, "I'm drawing lines Cassidy."

"Oh really now?" he asked. God what that smile did to me...

"Yeah, really now." I smirked right back and put his hand on my hip, "Unless you plan on taking my pants off again, don't tempt me."

He laughed, bringing my face down to his, "Where's my good morning kiss?"

I smiled and brushed my nose against his, "Right here."

My lips pressed to his softly, lightly. It wasn't supposed to be the kiss he made it. He kissed me back passionately, his tongue sliding sinfully slow along my bottom lip. I was clutching him, kissing him back, wanting more when he started to draw back.

"Fucking tease" I breathed.

He laughed, "Thank you."

I gave him a playful glare, "Fuck me."

"I've done that already" he said. There was an unspoken agreement between us as I shifted on his lap to straddle his waist while he leaned into me, bringing me back on the piano bench. Heat was burning in my cheeks. He smirked ever so fucking sexily.

"Maybe I want more" I whispered. Fuck. My resolve was totally gone. I wanted him so badly.

"You're a tease" he whispered, closing his eyes. There it was again, that...what I wanted to rid him of. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Cassidy...I love you. I'll always give myself to you."

His gaze locked with mine as he opened his eyes, "I love you too. There's...other things."

I looked down, "Is there...someone else?"

"No! No, honey, never...it's just...you're Cheeks. You're loved and adored...by Adam Lambert. Who is famous, and rich, and a fucking incredible guy and friend...and by me, who is not Adam."

I shook my head, "You can't be jealous of him. He broke up with me for Drake. Drake and him had a mutual break up. Tommy is his 'one' I'd be blind not to see that. I don't want him and he doesn't want me. Not anymore."

"I'm not jealous of him" Cassidy said. He looked around the apartment and back to me, "Look at this. I live above a twenty-four hour cafe in downtown LA. I'm a struggling American Idol rejected musician who has no tour, his own record label, and can't settle down enough to do anything-"

"Cassidy" I silenced him with my hand, "That's a load of bullshit. You're too good for American Idol. Adam just got us all out there is all. You have money, you do everything you're passionate about. Just because you have passion doesn't mean you struggle. Do you struggle to love me back?"

He laughed softly, holding my hand to his cheek, "Never. That's the easiest thing I could do besides breathing."

"Then never doubt yourself. You're Cassidy Haley damn it. You're a musician whose captured the hearts of thousands, a designer whose managed to rise from infamy to damn near legend, you're the cover boy of your own magazine...baby you are living the dream. I love you and everything you do" I said, "and Adam Lambert is just my friend."

"You're either serious, or very stupid" Cassidy said.

I laughed openly, "I love you foolish boy."

He grinned, and began to sing. I rolled my eyes and rested my head against his chest. Because that was just what a morning with Cassidy was like.

**_The End_**


End file.
